gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony
: 29. Oktober 2009 (Xbox 360) : 16. April 2010 (PlayStation 3, PC) | Genre = Action, Third-Person-Shooter | Spielmodi = Einzel- und Mehrspieler | Plattform = Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, PC | Einstufung = USK 18, PEGI: 18 | Vorgänger = Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars | Nachfolger = Grand Theft Auto V }} Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony (kurz TBoGT) ist der zweite herunterladbare Inhalt zu Grand Theft Auto IV, der zuerst exklusiv für die Xbox 360 am 29. Oktober 2009 für ca. 20 Euro bzw. 1.600 Microsoft-Punkte erschien und am 16. April 2010 auch für PlayStation 3 und PC veröffentlicht wurde. Ein selbstständiges DVD-Pack mit beiden GTA-IV-Erweiterungen und dem Titel „Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City“ ist parallel mit der zweiten Episode veröffentlicht worden. Für dieses Pack wird nicht das originale GTA IV zum Spielen benötigt. „The Ballad of Gay Tony“ erschien zusammen mit „The Lost and Damned“ als Compilation „Episodes from Liberty City“ am 16. April 2010. The Ballad of Gay Tony lässt sich auch für 14,99 Euro im PSN-Store erwerben (Stand 28.01.2016). Am 09.02.2017 kam die Abwärtskompatibilität für die Xbox One. {Zwar nicht offiziell, aber man kann per CD (soweit bekannt) diesen Titel auf der Xbox One spielen} Handlung In The Ballad of Gay Tony schlüpft man die Rolle des dominikanischen Straßengangsters Luis Fernando Lopez, der als persönlicher Bodyguard und Geschäftspartner für und mit Anthony „Gay Tony“ Prince, einem Nachtclub-Unternehmer, arbeitet. Luis muss oft wegen Gay Tony auch anderen Personen helfen, da Tony entweder hohe Schuldenberge bei gewissen Personen angehäuft hat oder es Freunde von ihm sind. Bereits am Anfang bekommt man von Gay Tony verschiedene Aufträge, da dieser Schulden bei Rocco Pelosi, einem Ancelotti-Mitglied, hat. In der Zwischenzeit gibt es auch Probleme mit Luis’ Mutter und seinen Freunden, die denken, dass er sich durch das Nachtclubgeschäft stark verändert hat. Anfangs wird man von Luis’ Mutter beauftragt, Schulden bei einem Kredithai zu begleichen, indem man illegale Untergrundkämpfe für ihn bestreitet. Luis muss allerdings absichtlich verlieren, damit der Kredithai sein auf Luis’ Gegner gesetztes Geld bekommt. Nach dieser Mission wird man von Armando Torres und Henrique Bardas aufgerufen, um ihnen bei Drogendeals beizustehen – später auch bei den sogenannten „Drogenkriege“-Missionen. Nachdem man die Missionen von Luis’ Mutter absolviert hat, wird man von Yusuf Amir angerufen, einem der reichsten Männer in Liberty City und Besitzer von mehreren Immobilien. Trotz Yusufs Reichtum und seiner scheinbar unbegrenzten Kaufkraft kann er sich oftmals nur mit dem „Original“ begnügen, sodass man von ihm unter anderem Aufträge zur Beschaffung verschiedener Fortbewegungsmittel entgegen nehmen muss. Dazu zählt unter anderem die Beschaffung eines GPT-Panzer sowie eines Eisenbahnwaggons. Zusätzlich hat er sich als Ziel gesetzt, seinen Vater Abdul mit einem einzigartigen Kampfhubschrauber zu beeindrucken und beauftragt deshalb Luis mit dem Diebstahl eines Prototypen des Buzzard von südafrikanischen Waffenschmugglern. Wenig später wird man von Mori Kibbutz, dem Bruder von Bruce Kibbutz, angerufen. Ersterer gibt gerne gegenüber Brucie an. Seine Missionen bestehen darin, einen Triathlon abzuschließen, ein paar Drogendealer zu töten und einen Bullet GT zu stehlen, während man von der Polizei gejagt wird. Ein wenig später wird man wieder von Tony angerufen, da dieser Probleme mit dem einflussreichen Internet-Blogger „The Celebinator“ (eine Parodie auf ) hat, da dieser schlechte Beiträge über Tonys Clubs schreibt. Dabei lädt Tony den Celebinator zu einem Rundflug ein. Jedoch wirft Luis den Celebinator aus dem Helikopter, um ihm Angst einzujagen. Der Blogger wird allerdings von Luis gerade noch rechtzeitig aufgefangen und per Fallschirm sicher auf den Boden zurückgebracht. Vorher aber kaufen Tony und Luis Diamanten von einem Koch, der auf der Platypus arbeitet. Dabei geraten sie allerdings in einen Hinterhalt des The Lost Motorcycle Club, der ebenfalls an den Diamanten interessiert ist. Der Lebensgefährte von Tony, Evan Moss, kommt dabei ums Leben. The Lost schaffen es tatsächlich, die Diamanten zu stehlen, diese werden wiederum von Luis zurückerobert, da letzterer in den Deal zwischen Johnny Klebitz und dem Jüdischen Mob geplatzt ist. Luis kann durch seinen Hubschrauber, mit dem er auf dem Dach des Libertonian Museum gelandet ist, beinahe ungestört fliehen, lediglich die Polizei muss er abschütteln. Als Niko Bellic und Patrick McReary Gracie Ancelotti entführen, die Tochter des Ancelotti-Paten, müssen Tony und Luis die Diamanten wieder hergeben, um Gracie freizukaufen. Tony und Luis tun dies jedoch nur, um nicht von der Ancelotti-Familie getötet zu werden, falls sie Gracie nicht wieder lebend befreien. Gegen Ende bietet Ray Bulgarin Luis Arbeit an. Seine Missionen bestehen darin, Marki Ashvilli, den Besitzer des Liberty City Rampage, einer Eishockeymannschaft, zu töten. Dieser musste sterben, da er Bulgarin seine Sportmannschaft nicht verkaufen wollte, obwohl eine von Ashvilli geschmierte N.O.O.S.E.-Einheit bereits von Luis ausgeschaltet wurde, da sie Bulgarin belastendes Material unterjubeln wollte. Nach diesen Missionen findet Bulgarin heraus, dass Luis ursprünglich seine Diamanten stahl. Daraufhin schickt er Luis zu einem Dach, wo auf ihn eine Überraschung wartet. Bulgarin ruft ihn an und sagt, dass er nun wisse, dass Luis seine Diamanten stahl. Luis öffnet nach dem Anruf eine Pizzaschachtel, in welcher der Kopf des Kochs ist, der Tony die Diamanten verkaufte. Luis tötet daraufhin vier Scharfschützen und weitere Gangster, die im Auftrag von Bulgarin anrücken. Nach Rodislavs Missionen wird Luis von Rocco angerufen – Luis soll sich mit ihm und seinem Onkel im Middle Park treffen. Rocco sagt, dass Luis sich entscheiden soll, ob er Tony oder sich selbst das Leben nimmt, da die Ancelottis und Bulgarin entweder Tony oder Luis tot sehen wollen. Luis entscheidet sich im Club dann, Tony nicht zu töten und stattdessen Roccos Onkel zu erschießen. Daraufhin stürmen Bulgarins Männer das Maisonette 9, um Tony und Luis zu töten. Jedoch schaffen es Luis und Tony, die Angreifer abzuwehren und der Mafia zu entkommen. Da Tony unter dem Stress und den Drogen, die er entgegen Luis’ Rat nimmt, leidet und beide um ihr Leben fürchten, entschließt sich Luis Bulgarin zu töten, um dem Schrecken ein Ende zu bereiten. In der letzten Mission zerstört Luis mehrere Heroin-Vans von Bulgarin, da er hofft, ihn dort zu treffen. Allerdings befindet sich lediglich Timur hier. Timur erklärt Luis dann, dass sich Bulgarin mit seinem Jet ins Ausland absetzen will und er keine Chance mehr hat, ihn aufzuhalten. Luis tötet nach einer kleinen Verfolgungsjagd im Funland Timur und rast mit einer Bati Custom zum Flughafen, um Bulgarins Jet doch noch aufzuhalten. Auf dem Weg zum FIA greifen ihn mehrere von Bulgarins Wagen an, die jedoch dank Yusuf Amirs Hilfe keine Bedrohung für Luis darstellen. Dieser schafft es den sich schon auf dem Landebahn befindenden Jet einzuholen und in das Flugzeug zu springen, wo er gegen Bulgarins Leibwächter kämpft. Schlussendlich steht er Bulgarin gegenüber, der mit einer Granate droht, den Jet in die Luft zu sprengen. Bulgarin zündet die Granate, wird allerdings wenige Sekunden später von Luis erschossen. Die Granate explodiert und Luis kann gerade noch rechtzeitig mit einem Fallschirm aus dem abstürzenden Wrack herausspringen. Luis landet ihm Middle Park, wo er mit einem Obdachlosen zusammenstößt. Er hilft ihm auf und sagt ihm er solle sich von Leuten wie ihm fernhalten. Daraufhin findet Kapowitz einen kleinen Beutel. Als er diesen aufmacht, stellt er fest das in dem Beutel Diamanten enthalten sind. Er freut sich tierisch über diesen Fund. Luis geht weiter und trifft sich mit Gay Tony auf einer Parkbank, wo dieser ihm mitteilt, dass Luis es geschafft hat. Yusuf Amir kommt hinzu und man sieht wie sie glücklich aus dem Park spazieren und über das Clubgeschäft plaudern. Features * Man beginnt das Spiel nicht wie in GTA IV in Broker, sondern in Algonquin. Außerdem kann man schon zu Beginn alle Orte befahren, ohne die Polizei im Nacken zu haben. * Eine komplett neue Handlung, wobei auch zusammenhängende Missionen existieren wie zum Beispiel Three Leaf Clover oder Diamonds are a Girl’s best Friend. * Es besteht die Möglichkeit, Missionen auf dem Handy zu wiederholen (nachdem man die Story beendet hat), jedoch wird auch angezeigt, wie gut man in der Mission war und man bekommt 100 Prozent, wenn alle Aufgaben in der Mission erledigt sind. Die Missionen können des Öfteren wiederholt werden, bis alle Aufgaben erfüllt sind. In der Mission dürfen aber keine Cheats oder Taxen verwendet werden; dann gilt die Mission zwar als erfüllt, aber das Ergebnis wird nicht angezeigt. * Neue Waffen zum Beispiel die automatische Schrotflinte (explosive Schrotflinte) oder die goldene Uzi (bekommt man von Yusuf Amir, käuflich von Armando Torres oder nach 50 Drogenkriegen im Speicherhaus), sowie Klebebomben (Haftbomben, auch „ “ genannt), die an alles und jedem kleben bleiben, die von Passanten oft nicht zu erkennen sind und eine sehr hohe Kraft besitzen (etwa die eines Raketenwerfers). Klebebomben existierten auch schon in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (siehe Rucksackbomben). * Neue Autos (zum Beispiel der Super Diamond, der Caddy, der GPT und der Bullet GT), neue Motorräder (zum Beispiel der Vader und die Akuma) und neue Helikopter (zum Beispiel der Buzzard) sind vorhanden. * Neue Fernsehprogramme, unter anderem die bekannteste Show: Princess Robot Bubblegum. * Neue Radioprogramme: Vice City FM (80’s), Self-Actualization FM (beruhigend) und Ramjam FM (Reggae) und völlig neue Lieder. Die neuen Radioprogramme sind nur auf dem CD-Pack Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City vorhanden. * Neue Internetinhalte. * Auch wenn man nur einen Speicherort besitzt, hat man die Möglichkeit, seine Autos auf den Parkplätzen, die einem in GTA IV und The Lost and Damned gehört haben, abzustellen. * Neue Nebenmissionen (Drogenkriege und Nebencharaktere) sowie neue Achievements. * Neue Aktivitäten: Base-Jumping, Golf, Käfigkämpfe * In Tonys Clubs könnt ihr: als Club-Manager arbeiten (sprich Leute rauswerfen und VIPs betreuen), tanzen, ein paar Shots zu euch nehmen oder ein Wetttrinken veranstalten. Siehe auch * 100-Prozent-Checkliste für Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony * Waffen in Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony * Fahrzeuge in The Ballad of Gay Tony * Erfolge und Trophäen von The Ballad of Gay Tony * Alle The Ballad-of-Gay-Tony-Cheats Weblinks * * Offizielle The-Ballad-of-Gay-Tony-Website en:The Ballad of Gay Tony es:Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony ja:グランド・セフト・オート・ザ・バラッド・オブ・ゲイ・トニー nl:Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony pl:Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony pt:Grand Theft Auto IV: The Balad of Gay Tony ru:Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony hu:The Ballad of Gay Tony Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-Spiele Kategorie:Erweiterungen